Berzerker
Berzerker is a mutant and a member of the New Mutants. Must see Episodes *X-Treme Measures *Joyride Personality Berzerker's power is fierce and so is he. Much like Roberto (Sunspot), he is quick to take offense. He refuses to admit when he's wrong, and will never be first to back down. He's got a wild streak that can be fun, but has a real dangerous edge to it. Often seen goofing off with Bobby, if he’s not blowing something up, he’s thinking of new, inventive ways to blow it up anyway. Physical appearance Berserker Taller than average and having a Muscular build. ]] Powers Berzerker's mutant powers allow him to generate, absorb, and manipulate/control electrical energy. He can generate bolts of electricity ranging from small shocks to destructive lightning bolts. He can also overload electrical systems and cause them to explode as seen in the episode Day Of Recovery when he blew the engines of two police cars. can absorb and redirect massive amounts of electrical energy as seen in Ascension, Part 2 when he absorbed multiple lightning strikes from Storm and redirected them against her. Berzerker's powers cannot be used when he is wet. In Ascension, Part 2 Storm created rain and caused him to short out, shocking himself and falling to the ground unconscious. Early Life Berzerker was a former Morlock before he enrolled in the Xavier Institute and became a member of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men. Season 2 *'Growing Pains' At the Xavier Institute, the New Mutants are putting on a display of their abilities. Berzerker was talking with fellow New Mutant members Jubilee and Magma, before being interrupted as Boom Boom dropped one of her "cherry bombs" in between them. Boom Boom starts laughing at them as the three angrily start to attack her causing a type of mutant laser tag between them. *'Bada-Bing Bada-Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Kurt is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Magma along with the rest of the New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha about the indecent early that morning while Magma talks with Sunspot. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. *'Fun and Games' At the start of the house party, everyone seems to be having a great time. Meanwhile, Ray is talking with an older girl from Bayville High school. Later on in the night, Ray is dancing with one of the girls from Jean's soccer team. *'African Storm' At the Xavier Institute, Beast is walking outside in more of the thick fog. He literally runs into Cannonball who's playing ball with the other New Mutants. Storm didn't show up for the training session they had scheduled, so Beast subs for her. He takes them indoors to play a game of no powers volleyball. As they're playing, Sunspot spikes a ball into Berzerker's face, who yells at him that he must have used his powers to hit it so hard. A fight breaks out and the Beast is thrown into the hallway on his face. *'Mindbender' At the Xavier Institute, Cannonball, Iceman, Berzerker, and Jubilee head down to the Danger Room. Jubilee says that they really should be out with the others searching for Jean. Ray says that last he heard they were supposed to have a DR session. Sam asks "Without an instructor?" and Bobby says that it's never stopped them before. Multiple comes running up behind them trying to catch up as no one told him that they were having a session. Ray tells him that he can't handle the Danger Room. Jubilee says that they were more experienced at this stuff than he was and closes the door in his face. Multiple walks off mad. Later in the Danger Room, the New Mutantss are having trouble. Iceman gets them to work together and they're finally able to beat the room. Jubilee is pretty roughed up, saying that she's done and tries to leave, but the doors have been locked. The room suddenly engages again and the NM back towards the door. Upstairs in the Control Room, Jamie laughs evilly to himself as he hacks away at the DR controls. A little while later the DR doors open again, and the NM crawl out looking very disheveled (ripped uniforms, messed up hair, generally scorched). Multiple walks up and asks if they still think the DR was a piece of cake. The others get mad and yells "Let's get him!". Multiple takes off running, but the others struggle just to stand and Jubilee says "We'll get him tomorrow". Then they slowly limp off in the other direction. Season 3 *'Day of Recovery' Cyclops and Mystique are about to face off but they're interrupted by police sirens and suddenly police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded, but blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha covers their escape by blowing up some trees. News clips are shown of the X-men identifying several of them by name. General public hysteria and fear are running rampant over mutants. The police and armed forces search for all mutants. The New Mutants come out of hiding as two policemen walk away, and follow Berzerker into the sewers where he says he knows of a better place for them to hide. In the sewers, the New Mutants run into a mutant named Caliban. He asks them who they are and what their business is in the sewers. Berzerker tells him that they're on the run from being hunted and that they're mutants like him. Caliban tells them that he already knew they were mutants, as he always knows. He tells them that they'll be safe here and they follow him. *'Mainstream' Xavier mentally wakes up all of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting while the younger ones have breakfast. *'Blind Alley' '''The mansion building has finally been completed and all that remains in the more personal touches which the X-Men handle themselves. Ray is seen stacking bricks for another fixture when Sam crashes into the wall, forcing him to start over. Season 4 He stopped goofing off when the threat of Apocalypse came into fruition and helped the X-Men put a stop to him. He helped Beast, Spyke and Iceman in fighting Storm, who was one of the Horsemen. The Future It is unknown what became of in The Future as he is last seen in a group photo with the future X-Men, the New Mutants and their unaffiliated allies. It is unknown but might have gone back to living with the Morlocks in the future. Note * It has been revealed that at some point had some association with the Morlocks. On a couple of run-ins with the Morlocks, Ray seemed to know them quite well. Supposedly was a former Morlock before he enrolled in the Xavier Institute and joined the New Mutants. * Berzerker, unlike the original version in the Marvel Comics, cannot fly. * Though all the New Mutants appear, only Cannonball and Berzerker have any lines in African Storm. African Storm. * Berzerker drove Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner to the airport. On Angel's Wings. * Though Spyke, Jean Grey, Multiple, Berzerker, Wolfsbane and Sunspot appear in Joyride, none have any lines. Joyride. * Amara discovers a new depth to her powers. Cruise Control. * Multiple, Sunspot, Magma, Storm, Nightcrawler, Jean Grey, Cyclops all appear but have no lines in X23. X23. * In the kitchen, everyone is using their powers as they are all running late. Magma is frying her eggs, Nightcrawler is setting the table, Berzerker is making a milkshake, Cyclops is opening bagels, Iceman is eating an apple and icing everyone's drinks, and Shadowcat is getting things out of the fridge and tossing them to Multiple and Sunspot. Dark Horizon I. * Though all the New Mutants were show, only Tabitha, Bobby, Amara & Sam have lines. Day of Reckoning I. * All the New Mutants appear, only only Iceman, Magma, Cannonball and Berzerker have lines in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * All the New Mutants appear, but only Berzerker and Boom Boom have lines. Day of Recovery. * Berzerker is unaccounted for, and Jubilee and Wolfsbane were sent home by their parents. Mainstream. * Callisto knew Berserker when he came looking for Spyke; he also called Scaleface, by name. Either he befriended them when the New Mutants fled underground, or he lived with them before he was recruited. Uprising. * The New Mutants find shelter with The Morlocks, possibly how Callisto knows '''Berzerker. Day of Recovery.X-Treme Measures. * Tabitha Smith, Amanda Sefton, Iceman, Sunspot, Magma, Berzerker and Beast all make appearances, but have no lines in Self Possessed. Self Possessed. * Sam, Bobby, and Ray are all at Bayville High School, and appear to all be students. No Good Deed. * Cannonball, Iceman, and Berzerker make multiple appearance, but only Iceman speaks in No Good Deed. No Good Deed. * Berzerker and the New Mutants make an appearance but have no lines in The Stuff of Villains. The Stuff of Villains. * Cannonball, Multiple, Magma and Berzerker are shown, but have no lines in Cajun Spice. Cajun Spice. Appearances Other faces of Berserker Earth_616_-_Bazerker.png|'Unknown' Comic X_Force_-22_-Bazerker.png|'X Force' Comic (2008) Age_X_-_Berzerker.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) 715972-ber.jpg|Wolverine and the X-Men (2008-2009)|link=https://x-menevolution.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_and_the_X-Men Screenshot_2019-03-06-16-49-31~2.png|Wolverine and the X-Men (2008-2009)|link=https://x-menevolution.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_and_the_X-Men References }} Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Morlock Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens Category:Bayville Student